1. Background
Proteins of the extracellular matrix (ECM) act to influence fundamental cell and tissue behaviors. ECM regulates cell structure, growth, survival, differentiation, motility and, at the organismal level, proper development. ECM proteins interact with cells via a class of cell membrane spanning receptors called integrins. ECM acts as a biological signal, where the integrin receptor is a specific transducer across the cell""s plasma membrane of this signal. Integrins are also important in proliferative disorders, mediating such processes as wound healing and inflamnmation, angiogenesis, as well as tumor migration and invasion.
A major biochemical response to ECM integrin interactions is elevation of an enzymatic activity known as protein Phosphorylation. Phosphorylation is important in signal transduction mediated by receptors for extracellular biological signals such as growth factors or hormones. For example, many cancer causing genes (oncogenes) are protein kinases, enzymes that catalyze protein phosphorylation reactions, or are specifically regulated by phosphorylation. In addition, a kinase can have its activity regulated by one or more distinct protein kinases, resulting in specific signaling cascades.
Research on signal transduction over the years has clearly established the importance of direct, protein-protein interactions in the cytoplasm as a major mechanism underlying the specification of signaling pathways. These interactions can, in part, be those between a receptor and a cytoplasmic protein kinase, or between a protein kinase and its substrate molecule(s).
A number of known protein kinases, such as mitogen-activated kinase (MAPK), focal adhesion kinase (FAK), and protein kinase C (PKC), have their kinase activity stimulated by integrin-ECM interaction. For example, see Maguire et al. (1995) J Exp Med 182:2079-2090; Richardson and Parsons (1995) Bioessays 17:229-236; Morino et al. (1995) J. Biol. Chem. 270:269-273; and Nojima et al. (1995) J Biol Chem 270:15398-15402. However, no cellular protein kinase has been identified to date that has been demonstrated to bind to an integrin molecule under physiological conditions. As such is the case, the direct molecular connection between integrins and the ECM-induced phosphorylation of cellular proteins is unclear. As such is the case, if the direct molecular connection between integrins and the ECM-induced phosphorylation of cellular proteins were determined, products which modulated that connection would be useful therapeutics. These products could be used to modulate cell growth, cell adhesion, cell migration and cell invasion.
It is known that kinases can form complex signaling cascades, where the activation of one kinase causes it to activate or de-activate another kinase, and so forth through several iterations. One advantage to this type of pathway is that a single xe2x80x9csecond messengerxe2x80x9d can affect a number of different processes, depending on the specific kinase expression pattern in a cell. A particularly interesting second messenger in this respect is phosphatidylinositol 3,4,5 triphosphate [Ptdlns(3,4,5)P3]. [Ptdlns(3,4,5)P3] acts on pathways that control cell proliferation, cell survival and metabolic changesxe2x80x94often through protein kinases. This lipid can be produced by PI3 kinases, a family of related proteins (Van haesebroeck et al. (1997) TIBS 22:267; Toker and Cantley (1997) Nature 387:673676). One downstream effector is protein kinase B (PKB/AKT) (Downward (1998) Science 279:673-674). PKB contains a pleckstrin homology (PH) domain, to which the [Ptdlns(3,4,5)P3] signaling molecule binds. In addition, PKB itself is phosphorylated when [Ptdlns(3,4,5)P3] is present, by two different protein kinases, one of which has been cloned (Stephens et al. (1998) Science 279:710-714; Alessi et al. (1997) Curr. Biol. 7:776). The molecular identity of the other kinase has not previously been established. The determination of this kinase, as well as its substrates and modulators, is of great interest for providing a point of intervention in this pathway.
If it were determined that a specific kinase regulates integrin function, products that regulate the activity of that kinase could be used for the treatment of cancer, leukemia, solid tumors, chronic inflammatory disease, restenosis, diabetes, neurological disorders, arthritis and osteoporosis, among other indications.
2. Relevant Literature
A review of integrin mediated signal transduction in oncogenesis may be found in Dedhar (1995) Cancer Metastasis Rev 14:165-172. Hannigan et al. (1995) 86th Annual Meeting of the American Institute for Cancer Research, provide a brief abstract directed to the cloning of a novel protein kinase associated with beta integrin cytoplasmic tails. Hannigan et al. (1995) Molecular Biology of the Cell suppl. 6, p. 2244, is an abstract directed to the effect of overexpression of a novel integrin linked kinase (ILK) in induction of a transformed phenotype and cyclin D1 expression. Rosales et al. (1995) Biochim Biophys Acta 1242:77-98 reviews signal transduction by cell adhesion receptors. Signaling by cell adhesion receptors may, involve aspects that impinge on previously known signaling pathways including the RTK/Ras pathway and serpentine receptor/G protein pathways. A possible signaling role for the Syk tyrosine kinase is described in Lin et al. (1995) J Biol Chem 270:16189-16197.
Miyamoto et al. (1995) Science 267:883-885 compare the roles of receptor occupancy and aggregation on integrin receptor mediation of cell adhesion, signal transduction, and cytoskeletal organization. An EST sequence is provided by EMBL sequence DNA library accession no. p H70160, the Wash. U.xe2x80x94Merck EST project.
The sequences of a number of kinases are known in the art, including human protein kinase B (Coffer and Woodgett(1991) Eur. J. Biochem. 201:475-481). PI3 kinases have been characterized, including phosphatidylinositol 3-kinase gamma polypeptide, (OMIM 601232); phosphatidylinositol 3-kinase alpha polypeptide (OMIM 171834); phosphatidylinositol 3-kinase regulatory subunit (OMIM 171833); mouse PI3 kinase (Genbank M60651); rat PI3 kinase (Genbank D78486, D64045). Glycogen synthase kinase 3 sequences can be accessed at Genbank; the human cDNA sequence has the accession number L40027.
Isolated nucleotide compositions and sequences are provided for integrin inked kinase (ILK) genes. The ILK nucleic acid compositions find use in identifying homologous or related genes; for production of the encoded kinase; in producing compositions that modulate the expression or function of its encoded protein; for gene therapy; mapping functional regions of the protein; and in studying associated physiological,pathways. In addition, modulation of the gene activity in vivo is used for prophylactic and therapeutic purposes, such as treatment of cancer, identification of cell type based on expression, and the like.